Little White Lies
by DeathsScarletSecret
Summary: "The exit door to your freedom, is an answer that'll make you glum. Cause if you're smart, you'll find his heart. And with the dagger of truth, his heart you'll slay with your ruth!" The manic laugh that followed sent shivers down their spines. Pure evil.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Well, this is my very first story. I'm in love with D Gray Man so expect many more (if they're actually any good and I have the time). I'd really, really appreciate some constructive criticism but please be nice, like previously stated, this is my first story. If you notice anything I can improve in or any mistakes I continuously make, it'd be a great help if you pointed them out :D Also, I'd like to inform you I HATE this chapter. I have this idea for a story but I couldn't think of a good start so this is the (terrible) idea I came up with. When I reread it, I don't think it's very well written but I will get better :D But I could think of nothing else so here ya go!

I'd like to warn you, I'm a very, very busy person. School's taking up a lot of my time so updates WILL be slow, but I'll do my best to hurry. Anyways...

**Disclaimers: **I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters in it. All I own is my plot and any characters you don't recognize (like the akuma in this).

**Warnings: **There will most likely be cussing, there will be scenes of child-abuse and hints towards rape, but no graphic rape scenes or anything.

**Pairings: **I'm not positive but I am a yaoi fan so expect the parings to be some malexmale. I have warned you. Please don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff. I'm thinking either KandaxLavi or TykixLavi. But I have kinda hinted towards KandaxLavi in this chapter so that most likely will be the case (although I doubt much will be shown until the end-ish or in flashbacks. Also, possible AllenxLenalee (although I greatly detested Lenalee, so there might be some Lenalee bashing).

**Plot: **Targeted by an unusual level four akuma, the small group of exorcists have no choice but to run. When this evil monster catches up, they soon find themselves in another world. Or more like, a world that use to exist. They find themselves in Lavi's childhood, only in the form of ghosts forced to stalk the little redhead. The akuma's last warning in mind, they must figure a way out or face the possibility of being trapped there forever. It's soon, they realize, their good friend has more secrets then expected and his past isn't so bright.

**Little White Lies**

**Fear**

**Fear is pain arising from the anticipation of evil - Aristotle**

_XxXxXxXx_

Pounding footsteps, as loud as an elephants in this quiet, resonate throughout the dark, dense forest. Boots thump rhythmically against the compact, hard dirt ground, leaving faint footprints in the bare, dusty soil. Bushes, shoved aside in their haste reach out their long thin arms, catching on the threadbare clothes of their prey, sending their victims away with small cuts.

They wheeze for breath, panting out harsh gasps into the frigid nights air. Fog expels from their mouths, the warm caverns the only part of their body actually remaining hot against the icy temperatures that enclose them. It mingles with the air around them, captured by the wind and stolen away into the nights sky. The frosty air burns their lungs at it makes its way down through their trachea and into the two organs that keep them alive. Their pulsing hearts thump rapidly against their chests, beating in sync with every brisk step they take.

They dash mindlessly through the woodland, blind to their surroundings in the utter darkness that has claimed the area. More often then not they crash strait into the colossal trees and send them rebounding to the dusky floor below.

After every fall they pick themselves back up off the ground, standing on shaky knees and burning thighs. After every trip they scramble up and push forward through the obscure brush, arms litter with tiny scratches that sear and itch. Bloody and bruised they stagger forward into the unknown.

They do not speak. They don't know why, but they dare not utter a word. In fear of the enemy hearing them, maybe, or possibly to conserve whatever air they manage to inhale into their flaming lungs. All they know is to break this almost surreal silence, with the only sound being their harsh pants and heavy footsteps, would be a sin. This mad race through a deadly forest now a desperate attempt at saving their lives. If they slow down even a bit, if the enemy manages to speed up, to catch them, the consequences are unknown but will undoubtedly be fatal.

Almost as one, each only a few inches behind the other, they burst into a wide clearing. They can not see it, for they can't even make out their own hand right in front of their faces, but the air is more clear here and there is no longer any resistance to their movements. This unexpected change sends them all tumbling to the floor, head over heels, feet in the air and landing in a jumbled mess on their backs. Breathlessly, they stumble to their unsteady feet, willing themselves by mind alone to keep moving forward.

One of the guys falls to his knees with a soft thud. "We're getting no where like this." He breathes.

"Where-where are we!" A girl manages to wheeze out, hands on knees as she hunches over.

"Doesn't matter!" A male hisses. "She's catching up on us. Can't stop now." He regained his breath the fastest, the others still panting for what little air they accomplish on sucking in.

Another male straitens up as he sends a glance around the clearing they've stopped in. "Which way?" Despite their desperate need for a break, no one objects.

The remaining member of their group lifts a limp hand into the air and lazily points to the south of them. "That way." He states and no one questions how he knows this. They immediately set off again, silence hanging over them like a thick fog once again, weighing them down.

"Keep running, exorcists." A shrill voice cries out quietly to itself in delight as it stalks after the small group, it's violet eyes shining bright in the dark, like two pools of luminous liquid purple. It's gaze never falters, never drifts from the backs of the group. "I'll catch you, no matter where you go. I'll snatch you up an' send you far, far from here 'till only one is left to sear." It giggles then, before continuing in vile glee. "Then I'll take him away and let him decay. His mind I shall slay and he will pay... pay... PAY!"

XxXxXxXx (Lavi's POV)

I can see nothing ahead of me. Nothing to my right nor my left. Nothing up or down. Absolutely nothing. And it scares me. Ever since I was very, very little I only had the use of one eye. My other eye can see, of course, but I dare not use it in fear of the... consequences. So to lose my other eye is one of my greatest fears as I do not fancy being blind.

I can hear, though. I have, after all, been trained with and without sight. My other senses are keener then most and if I needed to, I could go on without sight. I can feel where the air is broken by the large tree's and therefore pinpoint where these monstrous obstacles stand. I can listen to the pants of my comrades and find out where they stand. Our footsteps are loud, making it easier for me to find them but my mind supplies the little fact it also makes it easier for the enemy.

Vulnerable, is what I really feel, however. It's over riding my senses and making me blinder then I have ever been. Irrational fear claims me. 'What if she's right behind me, above me, next to me?' And I have to force these pathetic worries out of my mind. This unrestrained vulnerability however, is impossible to wish away. I've always been able to see my surroundings in a fight, my mind memorizing it automatically without me having to even think about it, but here, if I can't see I can't remember. If I can't remember this place how will I mull over everything in my mind, analyzing every possible solution to get us out of here and to safety.

_'We need to find shelter, to find light.' _And I can't help wondering where in the hell is the moon! The nights bright sun. I mean, maybe it's out there and the tree's canopy are just shielding it from view but what if it's not. What if there is no moon. How do I know there's even foliage above us. What if there never is any light? And then I think, forget the moon, where the hell are _we_!

_'Stop!' _My mind hisses to me. _'Think. Stop panicking, you're only making the situation worse. Breath and calm the fuck down!' _Sometimes I hate my mind, the sarcastic bastard, but right now, it seems much more rational then I, so listening to it's advice would be a good thing to do.

So I close my eye, because they're no help anyways and I let my body relax as much as I can in a situation like this. I let my other senses take over as I listen past my friends footsteps to everything else. I hear the rustling of the vegetation as we stomp on it in our rush. Suddenly, the harsh wind halts and I pivot to the right. My hand brushes against the rough bark of the tree I narrowly avoided. Nearby, I hear one of my teammates crash into another one. I'd help if I could but I can only sense my own path, what is in front of _me. _

Kanda is next to me suddenly. With his superior strength and stamina, he seems the lest tired out of us all and his breath pattern is somewhat normal. His footsteps are the heaviest out of all of us, I assume because of his muscle weight. I reach out and brush against his clammy, sweat coated arm. He startles, as if he didn't realize I was here, as I suspected. He would have plowed right over me if I hadn't made my presence known.

"Lavi?" He manages to hiss out between breaths.

"Yeah." I confirm, just as breathlessly. "Be more- more carful next time!"

I hear him nod, his clothes rustling as he does so. "Any idea's?" He asks.

I pause. _'No.' _I silently whisper. _'I'm just as stumped as you.' _But of course I won't tell him this, because I am not a hopeless kind of person. So I resolve to think harder, to come up with something. Am I not suppose to be the brainiac here. The smart one? Why have my brains deserted me in such dire circumstances.

At the gentle touch on my arm, I remember Yuu's waiting for a response. "Keep moving, Yuu." I whisper. "The tree's will have to end eventually." I extend my hand until it meets his own. I grasp it tightly within mine and give it a gentle squeeze, he responds with a stronger, more sure one. Yuu has always been a confident sort of guy, I suppose.

I am just slipping my fingers from his own when, as if by lightning, my senses come surging back to me in a rapid flash. I hear the near silent footsteps just behind me, ones that belong to none of my teammates. I notice that hot breath against the back of my neck that makes my hairs stand on ends. Then I feel them. Two hands grasp my hips, slender arms embracing my slim waist. I'm pulled back against a bigger body, their chest pressed flush against my back.

Yuu notices it too, as my finger desperately try to cling onto his hand but it's too late and I'm pulled from his grasp. The women holding me bends slight at the knees before pushing off the ground with amazing strength and we're hurtling up into the air. The second my feet leave the ground, I am helpless. At her mercy.

Yuu shouts to the rest of them, alerting everyone to our new predicament. I can't make out the exact words but they're now in a frenzy, searching blindly for me on the ground. I'm about to call to them when I feel her clench my chest in a vice grip, pushing the air out of my lungs and leaving me breathless. She lands on a thick branch, now looking down on them. Like the owl watches her prey from above, hidden by the nights darkness.

"Look'it what I caught!" She sings out in joy. "A little itty bitty exorcist." Below silence rings out as they all go mute, listening to this mad women. Correction, this mad Akuma in disguise. I shiver. An akuma is holding me! "We'll have so much fun, and before we're done, I'll let you run an' then I'll kill you with my big, big gun!" Her mad crackle sends a different kind of shiver through me. She seems so genuinely happy it makes me sick, and I'll admit, a tiny bit terrified for my life.

Then, she leans her head down to my ear. Her tongue ghosts over my hot flesh and runs across the shell of my ear, leaving a disgusting slimy trail. Letting out a breezy laugh, she whispers in a soft voice for me to hear alone; "And when you die, I won't deny, none will cry or even come to say goodbye!"

XxXxXxXx

Well, thats it for now! Like I said, I didn't really like the first chapter but I can't wait till the next! Anyways, I hope I won't take too long in writing it. Thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't too terrible!

DeathsScarletSecre


	2. Backwards

Hello! :D I'm actually surprised at how fast I wrote this. It's a bit short but I think you'll all live. I was a little disappointed. I got no reviews! :( all well. Maybe the first chapter just sucked. I don't know, really. Anyways, I'm going to write about to chapters more and if I still don't get an reviews, I'm going to take that as 'you're a horrible writer, go away!' :D So, yeah. I can't really judge my own story so I don't know if it's any good. I hope you like it, though. Anyways... Moving on.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters in it. All I own is my plot and any characters you don't recognize (like the akuma in this). Oh, and I don't own the Coldplay song in this either!

**Warnings: **There will most likely be cussing, there will be scenes of child-abuse and hints towards rape, but no graphic rape scenes or anything.

**Pairings: **I'm not positive but I am a yaoi fan so expect the parings to be some malexmale. I have warned you. Please don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff. I'm thinking either KandaxLavi or TykixLavi. But I have kinda hinted towards KandaxLavi in this chapter so that most likely will be the case (although I doubt much will be shown until the end-ish or in flashbacks. Also, possible AllenxLenalee (although I greatly detested Lenalee, so there might be some Lenalee bashing).

**Plot: **Targeted by an unusual level four akuma, the small group of exorcists have no choice but to run. When this evil monster catches up, they soon find themselves in another world. Or more like, a world that use to exist. They find themselves in Lavi's childhood, only in the form of ghosts forced to stalk the little redhead. The akuma's last warning in mind, they must figure a way out or face the possibility of being trapped there forever. It's soon, they realize, their good friend has more secrets then expected and his past isn't so bright.

**Little White Lies**

**Backwards**

**'Tell me your secrets,**

**And ask my your questions,**

**Oh, lets go back to the start.' - Coldplay, The Scientist **

XxXxXxXx

"Who are you! What do you want!" Allen demands viciously, his hands clenched into tight, white fists.

The Akuma giggles lightly, as if Allen just told the funniest joke. Her grip tightens around the red-haired boy in her grasp as she smiles. "What do I want? Well, I love to taunt and flaunt. But what I really seek will make your world very bleak. I want to kill." She hissed. "And chill and drill and get that tingly, delightful thrill. I'll make you ill, give you your fill. My quest I will fulfill, using all my skill. I promised on my very skin, I told my master, I will win." She laughs again, and Lavi, despite his evident lacking of air, can't help but deduce this Akuma is literally, insane.

"I'll kill you!" Kanda yells.

"Oh. But it's too late now. Maybe if you vow, to me you'll bow, I'll let you go and hunt you slow."

"We will never bow to you!" Lenalee cries out furiously. "Just let our friend go!"

"I see what master meant. So this is why, I was sent. It's time to go you little fools, because now you've broken all her rules." The Akuma sighs, seemingly tired. Gently, she moves her arms from their restricting position around the little redhead, who slumps forward slightly, dazed. Her hands then rest on the sides of his pale face.

"Wha-what are you doing?" He cries out in fear.

"Don't worry, Junior Bookman. Do not fear my little plan. Long ago you had died, now you'll pay because you lied. Now you go to the past, and if you ever get to leave it'll be last." Her purple nails then dig into the exorcists scalp, easily slicing through the thin layer of skin. Lavi screams hoarsely before collapsing into the Akuma's arms, out cold.

"What have you done to him!" Krory yells.

"You'll join him soon, you stupid buffoon. But before you shall go, there is something, you must know. I'll trap you in his pretty little mind, the way out, you must find. What secrets lay in his past, you'll be finding out very fast. The exit door to your freedom, is an answer that'll make you glum. Cause if you're smart, you'll find his heart. And with the dagger of truth, his heart you'll slay with your ruth!" The manic laugh that followed sent shivers down all their spines. She was pure evil, she was. That kind of glee from something so sick was just plain wrong.

"Byeeeee! Little Exorcists. Next time I see you, I'm sure you'll cry." Suddenly, they all felt like they weighted twenty ton. The world slowly began to drain of color before their very eyes and their bodies felt uncomfortably warm, like they were melting. The air was thick and suffocating, making breathing a chore. One by one, their eyelids started to droop. Darkness enclosed on them.

"Maybe I'll see you later and if so, then I will cater. For in your new world, I am the creator and you, you're the traitor."

XxXxXxXx (Allen's Pov)

When I come to, I find myself highly uncomfortable. It's too warm and whatever I'm laying on is hard and bumpy, not a desirable sleeping place. I can't, for the life of me, recall where I am. At home in the Order, maybe. Or am I in some hotel during one of my missions? But I doubt even a hotel bed would be this painful.

I can hear someone shifting next to me. Lenalee? Lavi? Kanda? Maybe Krory. Ug, whoever it is, all I know is that by the way they're groaning, they're waking up as achingly as I am. With more effort then it should take, I open my eyes. However, I immediately shut them again when the harsh glare of the sun blinds me.

"Nnngh. Everyone alright?" I hear Lenalee ask softly.

"Think so." I answer back as I struggle into a sitting position. Blinking away the fuzzy black spots that have taken residence in my vision, I take a look at my surroundings.

We're lying on a small, packed, cobblestone road. The thick bricks range from a thundercloud grey color to a dull, rusty red. Small, quaint shops adorn the sides of the roads and colorful stalls line the roads in front of the shops. To our right is a little park enclosed by rows of tree's and a little path leading the way into the woodland. The sun is savage today. It's really humid out and there's not one tiny cloud in the bright blue sky.

"Where are we?" Krory asks, rubbing his head. "Last I remember we were running from that evil Akuma." As Krory speaks, everything comes rushing back to me. The level four akuma, the chase, the running, Lavi being captured, her weird rhyming riddles and her parting words;

_"I'll trap you in his pretty little mind, the way out, you must find. What secrets lay in his past, you'll be finding out very fast. The exit door to your freedom, is an answer that'll make you glum. Cause if you're smart, you'll find his heart. And with the dagger of truth, his heart you'll slay with your ruth!"_

But what did she mean? Where are we? Slowly, I get to my feet. We are situated in a little corner out of the way of the crowds. I reach down and pull Lenalee to her feet. I offer my hand to Kanda next, but he ignores me and pushes himself to his feet. "Where's Lavi." He demands.

"I don't know." I reply. As Krory joins us, I take another look around but there is no sign of the familiar redhead. "Maybe he landed somewhere else."

"What if he's hurt!" Lenalee cries, looking at me with desperate eyes and I have no clue how to reply to that. Luckily, I don't have to.

"I'm sure he's fine." Krory smiles reassuringly. "No need to worry about him."

"So." I begin. "What now."

Kanda sneers at me. "We ask someone where the hell we are, Moyashi."

I growl, knowing he's trying to rile me up on purpose but not caring. "Don't call me that, Ba-Kanda!" I yell.

"Shut the fuck up, Short-stacks or I'll slit your throat."

"Both of you stop!" Lenalee screams, coming over to glare at us threateningly. "Let's just calm down. This is no time to argue. Let's go ask someone where we are." Lenalee then whips around and stalks off to the nearest person which happens to be an old lady sitting on a rickety bench, tossing crumbs out to the birds.

"Excuse me, miss." Lenalee smiles endearingly. "Do you think you could help me and my friends by telling us what town we've come into?" The lady doesn't move, she doesn't even look at Lenalee, just continues on with her business. Lenalee frowns slightly, looking uncomfortable. "Um... Sorry to bother you but..." The lady continues to ignore her. Gently, Lenalee reaches out to touch her arm in hopes of gaining her notice. Her hands brush against the womens pale, old skin, before going right through.

We all gasp in horror and Lenalee violently jerks her arm back to herself. I scan the crowd before striding up to a man in about his late thirties. Cautiously, I outstretch my hand to him, hesitating right above his heart. The man doesn't even glance at me. With a feeling of dread, I plunge my hand forward into his chest and it to my horror comes out through his back.

"They can't see us." Kanda states, now by my side along with the other two.

"Nice deduction, genius. As if I couldn't figure _that _one out." I answer. "And they can't feel us either."

"It's as if we're..." Krory begins. "As if we're ghosts."

"But we're not dead!" Lenalee cries out. "How is this possible!"

It's just then someone strolls by. The only reason they stand out is because of that deep red I see out of the corner of my eye. Immediately thinking it might be Lavi, I whip around. I stare in shock as the person continues on. They have a head of dark red hair that falls softly in their face, mostly over their right eye which is covered by an eye-patch. You can see two strings, one going under his left eye and one over which holds the eyepatch in place. His left eye is a deep, emerald green. _'Lavi,' _I think, but there's something wrong. This persons less then half my height and wearing old, thread-bare clothes that hang off his thin form. They hunch into themselves slightly, as if trying to make themselves as small as possible.

"Guys." I whisper, because the alikeness of this boy to one of my best friends is uncannily impossible. "I think..." I pause. "I think we've gone back in time, to Lavi's past."

And when that red head turns, one impossibly green eye meeting my own, I can't help but think; _'This is so freaking wrong.' _

XxXxXxXx

Well, that it for today. I haven't really checked this chapter over but I will soon and just fix up any mistakes I see. Thanks so much for reading!

DeathsScarletSecret


	3. Between Walls and Barriers

Hello! It's nice to meet you again :D I've written the next chapter, although I was so anxious to put it up I haven't done a grammar check on it yet and normally I rewrite a few of the paragraphs to better standards, but I just couldn't be bothered. I'm in an incredibly good mood, so I'm sorry if I seem a bit... Idk, weird? (although when I wrote this chapter I wasn't nearly as peppy). Anyways, moving on, I hoe you enjoy this chapter, I liked writing it!

I'd like to give big, big thanks to my reviewers :D.

**Anim110 - **Thanks so so much for your review. I have some really... unique, in my opinion, idea's of how I'm going to go about Lavi's past. In the anime they don't really show any of it besides when he's in Road's world, but that's still not much. It might be a bit depressing, (warning :D) but I'm gonna try to get in some really happy bits too, maybe. Anyways, thanks for your review again :D My first one, and it means a lot because this is my first story, too!

**Death-Sama01 - **Hey. Thanks for your review :D Short but sweet, which is perfectly fine in my opinion. I loooove the name, by the way. It's cool :D. I really appreciate your review! Thanks so much again.

**darkangel1992 - **I'd just like to say, I'm a huge TykixLavi fan too! I really want to somehow work Tyki into here, but I'm not sure how I'd go about doing it. But they're just so, so cute together! It'd be a lot easier going with YuuxLavi, but I do like a challenge... You'll just have to wait and see how lazy I decide to be. Thanks so much for the review, because I forgot to say it at the start. Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!

**Disclaimers: **I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters in it. All I own is my plot and any characters you don't recognize (like the akuma in this). I don't own the quote in this, either.

**Warnings: **There will most likely be cussing, there will be scenes of child-abuse and hints towards rape, but no graphic rape scenes or anything.

**Pairings: **I'm not positive but I am a yaoi fan so expect the parings to be some malexmale. I have warned you. Please don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff. I'm thinking either KandaxLavi or TykixLavi. But I have kinda hinted towards KandaxLavi in this chapter so that most likely will be the case (although I doubt much will be shown until the end-ish or in flashbacks. Also, possible AllenxLenalee (although I greatly detested Lenalee, so there might be some Lenalee bashing).

**Plot: **Targeted by an unusual level four akuma, the small group of exorcists have no choice but to run. When this evil monster catches up, they soon find themselves in another world. Or more like, a world that use to exist. They find themselves in Lavi's childhood, only in the form of ghosts forced to stalk the little redhead. The akuma's last warning in mind, they must figure a way out or face the possibility of being trapped there forever. It's soon, they realize, their good friend has more secrets then expected and his past isn't so bright.

**Little White Lies**

**Between Walls and Barriers **

**I like the dreams of the future better than the history of the past - Thomas Jefferson**

XxXxXxXx

The small redhead stops mid-walk, turns on the spot in a hesitant manner and stares blankly in the direction of the four exorcists. His one visible eyebrow furrows in confusion for a few seconds before his lips press together tightly, his green eye darting about in a nervous way, as if he's a wild animal trapped in a corner and looking for an escape route. He then turns back around as a civilian shoves past him, startling him, but this time the turn is swift and he begins briskly stalking away, shoving his bare hands deep into his pants pockets. He holds his head low and stays near the edges of the path, pressing himself against the stone wall as he strolls along.

"Did he just look at us... and walk away?" Krory asks, watching their friend disappear from sight around a narrow corner with longing.

"No." Kanda states. "His eyes... er, eye, wasn't focused, at least not on us." As if on queue, five burly men walk right through them from behind. They continue on across the street as if nothing happened, and for obvious reasons (impalpability), to them it hadn't. With a foreboding feeling, they watch in apprehension as the men make a right, the same right little Lavi had made down an empty looking alley.

"Maybe this isn't Lavi's past?" Lenalee states in a way that makes it more of a question then anything else. "I mean, those men didn't look too nice and if this was the direction Lavi was looking in and those men were what he was looking at... And then he kinda ran away. Well, I don't think this is what Lavi did in his childhood. Like, where's Bookmen? They traveled together for a while, right?"

"Lavi met Bookman when he was thirteen." Kanda deadpans, eyes fixed on the point Lavi and the brawny males disappeared behind.

"He looked about ten-ish there. Maybe younger." The Vampire-like exorcist speaks up, fidgeting on the spot.

"Let's go." Allen orders, not even waiting for a reply and already marching to the other side of the road. He ignores the people, phasing right through them and they don't even realize what's going on. The other three are right at his heels, Krory and Lenalee looking a bit uncomfortable as they go _right through _the strolling city population.

They reach the small alleyway and hesitate. It's the kind of area no one would really venture into alone with high, dark walls, trash bordering the sides of the small pathway and more often then not cutting off the path completely. Boxes that shift in a way that makes them uncomfortable thinking about what's in it, be it animal or person. There's small, rusty doors lining a few of the walls that don't look too friendly. For a moment, they almost decide not to follow, forgetting for a minute that they're invisible, but it only lasts a second before the snowy haired boy is charging in like a single-minded bull and his single thought is of his friend who's past is pretty much a mystery to him and this is where he'll find all the answer's he ever could have wanted.

"Wait." Kanda growls in a voice that is clearly dangerous if his order is ignored. "Like Lenalee said, this might not be Lavi's past. That Akuma could have created a world, one that she controls. This could be a trap, or it could be an illusion. Some of what we're about to see might of not happened to Lavi. And even if this _is _Lavi's past, who are we to intrude. He's worked his damnedest to keep it as it is; unknown and he never offered up this information himself. Going further will be like betraying his trust. We don't have his permission, and therefore have no right to watch what happens."

"What, now you want to be a friend, Kanda. I never knew you cared." Allen hisses, whipping around to face the taller Japanese male. "And are you telling me you aren't curious. Yes, Lavi hasn't told his past to any of us, but maybe there's a reason why. Maybe I'm trying to help him. If his childhood was bad, then it must have left it's scars. He might need help getting over it!"

"Not from you!" Kanda yells, and pauses, because he hates himself for saying that, but not enough to regret it.

Allen freezes, visibly tensing, his grey eyes narrowing. "He's told you! He's confided in _you. _You wouldn't care less, so why would he tell you." And then the white haired boy takes a deep breath, glaring viciously as if wishing murder on Kanda. "He's my best friend too! Why didn't he tell me!" And Allen knows he's sounding like a little kid who doesn't want to share, but Lavi never told him a single thing of his past and he goes telling Kanda, the heartless asshole?

"Don't tell me what I do and don't feel. And it's not even that much that I know. He's told me little clips of it. And maybe he didn't tell you because he doesn't need nor want help! So take your silly little grudge and jealously elsewhere, because I won't be dealing with a fix year old Beansprout now!" Kanda takes a threatening step forward, and if he thought he could touch Allen, he'd already have punched the kid in the face.

The green haired girl and the tall, thin male with pointy fangs watch on in fascination as the two banter. They had always been bad, but this time it seemed especially vicious. The two were practically nose to nose and if looks could kill, both would be five feet under.

"Shut up, Bakanda!" Allen screams. "There's a reason we were sent here! We need to-"

"A reason!" Kanda mocks in a haughty high pitched voice. He then laughs bitterly. "The _reason _we're here is because some insane Akuma with a rhyming addiction decided it'd be fun to mess with us. There is no other reason. No bigger plan. We're here because we acted like idiots and now we might be stuck here is we don't figure out her damn riddle."

"We've all had rough pasts, Kanda." Allen scoffs. "And we all know what happened in each other's pasts, even yours, but not Lavi's. Lavi's always been an enigma!"

"Then leave it that way. He'll tell us when he's ready. No one intruded on your past."

"But what if he never offers up this information! What if he wants to keep it under caps forever?"

"Then respect that. Be a friend, like you believe I'm not. Hypocrite. I can't be-" Kanda was cut off, however, when he was hit from behind by what felt like a wall that decided to move and plow right into him. He stumbled forward before catching himself on Allen's shoulders. One look into Allen's wide eyes had Kande swirling around, only to find nothing there.

Lenalee yelped then, having been shoved to the side. After Kanda, she had been the furthest one out. Reaching forward, Kanda was met by something solid and large. It felt smooth; too smooth to be a wall but it curved slightly the further up his arms went. Allen was mimicking his actions. The invisible field then lurched forward, sending them tumbling backwards.

"What is that!" Krory yells.

"Where's Lavi?" Lenalee asks, staring at the wall with a determined look. "I bet he's pretty far away by now..." She pauses uncertainly, looking around. "I think Allen was right, Kanda. I think we are meant to see Lavi's past and I think this wall is making us stay near Lavi. We must have a certain amount of freedom, but we're at the edge of it. We need to find Lavi."

At the firm pressure of the unseeable wall against the toe of his shoe as the barrier once again jerks forward, Kanda relents. "Fine. Let's go."

At a swift pace, they head in the direction they last saw the redhead going.

XxXxXxXx

Thirty minutes later, aching legs from running so much, sore throats from calling to each other every so often and painful bruises all across their bodies from several crashes into an invisible barrier (most of them while running), they had finally found Lavi.

He was sitting upon a small swing set in a little park in the middle of the town. Drizzle had began to softly fall down in a light, misty sort of way, and made the redhead look miserable in the park, alone. He firmly pushed his feet flat against the ground before propelling himself backwards in a rhythmic pattern. His red hair hung down in clumps, clingy to his pale face, water dripping off the thoroughly soaked locks.

Allen slowly approached, his steps wavering the nearer he drew to the lone figure. Kanda was at his side and their earlier argument hadn't even crossed either of their minds, to absorbed in what was going on _now _to even think about the past.

Despite Lavi's bowed head, they could still see the dark purple mark that bloomed across his right eye and cheek, looking like a splash of purple and black paint sprayed across a white canvas the way the dark colors contrasted with his much too white skin. His left ear, one which use to hold a silver hoop, now was void of anything but blood. The earring was missing, and now the hole was a hole no longer as it split the lobe of his ear in half. Someone had ripped the silver hoop out of his ear, without taking it apart. His baggy shirt had blood stains that were now seeping downwards from the water. One shoulder of it was torn apart and hung loosely, exposing large yellow and blue blemish's against milky skin. He only had one shoe now and one half of his pant legs had been ripped off, revealing a long gash running from the back of his ankle to the bend in his knee.

"Lavi." Lenalee whispered, gasping in horror. She rushed up to the boy, falling to her knee's without a thought to the wet, muddy group, not that it could touch her anyways. She reached forward with trembling hands, and made to touch the boy. When her hand brushed through his, tears welled in her big black eyes that were tinted purple. "Oh, Lavi." She crooned, as if he could hear her.

"It won't work." Allen whispered, head hanging. "We can't do anything."

"Why?" She hissed. "Why this? Those men had no right to do this. Especially-" She whimpered here. "-especially to a little boy!"

A harsh cough made them all freeze and turn to see Lavi doubled over, sounding like he was hacking up a lung. Lavi then straitened up, grasped the thick chain of the swing with one hand in a white-knuckled hold and leaned his head against said hand. "Hey sun." Lavi whispered in a ragged voice, looking like it pained him deeply while doing so. "Go ahead and hide. I'm leaving town. And I won't ever return, promise." And his voice was so soft and so sad in a way Lavi had never showed, that it tugged at all their heart. If he had known they were listening, they were positive they wouldn't be seeing such a vulnerable side of him.

It was then, the strange sensation from the forest returned to them. The suffocating air enclosed around them, and if they had the energy they would have been wheezing. A haze of hot, sticky heat came over them like wearing a thick blanket on a sunny, desert day. The heavy sinking feeling weighted them down and darkness closed in around them, making seeing impossible. Then, they knew no more.

XxXxXxXx

Well, that's it for today. I actually wrote this chapter twice. The first time I wrote half of it and it turned out completely different then this and I just hated so I completely deleted it a bit reluctantly, but once I started anew with a different idea, it just worked out! I'm much happier with this result. Anyways... What's going to happen next? Anyone wanna take a guess. Have they managed to escape, or something else? I promise you there will be a surprise! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

DeathsScarletSecret


End file.
